1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for electrically connecting an electronic package such as a central processing unit (CPU) with a circuit substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of Prior Art
A conventional electrical connector for electrically connecting a CPU (not shown) with a PCB (not shown) generally comprises a housing, a plurality of contacts and a fastening device assembled with the housing for securing the CPU. The fastening device generally comprises a pressing member for pressing the CPU and a retaining member for securing the pressing member. The retaining member is preliminarily assembled onto the housing then mounted onto the PCB, or the retaining member is directly positioned onto the PCB. Moreover, the retaining member may be of an integral manner or an assembled set, which has two or three separated parts. Conventional electrical connector as described above are found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,234,955 issued to Ho on Jun. 26, 2007 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,241,161 issued to Ma on Jul. 10, 2007.
The fastening device of conventional electrical connector is generally formed from metal material, such as iron, austenitic stainless steel, the price of which is usually higher, hence producing a high cost for producing the electrical connector. Furthermore, electrical connection between the fastening device and the housing will be affected because of lower capability of corrosion resistance of the fixed device.
In view of the above, an improved electrical connector that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.